


And then the Doctor abandoned Jack again

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble4: Two lost years [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Cruelty, Death, Drabble Collection, Drabble4: Dos años perdidos, Drabble4: Two lost years, Drugs, Fear, M/M, Medical Torture, Miscarriage, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master makes the Doctor believe his version: Jack is his lover and he is in the ship of his own will. Nothing further from reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then the Doctor abandoned Jack again

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Y así el Doctor abandonó a Jack otra vez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274411) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Among Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices. And her patience.

—Doctor? —Jack said not believing his eyes when he entered the room. He hadn’t seen another human being, nor any other race, for more than two years.

The Doctor turned and the look he gave to Jack froze him on the spot.

—Jack... Long time without seeing you... Are you enjoying yourself these days?

Jack’s mouth opened to say something but he couldn’t. After so many months of torture and drugs his mind couldn’t process things neatly. His conscious self had retreated to a hidden part of him to not to suffer more. But the Captain was smart and knew the Doctor. And his reaction could only mean one thing: the Master had managed to mislead him about what was going on. Which was too horrible to bear.

—Doctor , I... —Jack stopped talking because he didn’t know what to say. Now he understood why the Master had allowed him to wash and wear clean clothes. But he realized that his old friend was reading into it in another way. The way the Master wanted.

—Well, I don’t want to bother you. I think I’d better go —he said turning around.

—NO! Doctor, wait —Jack took two steps toward him but stopped again. The Time Lord’s gaze, scary, and the pain in Jack’s whole body were too much for him.

—Why do you want me to wait? —he asked, looking at him once more.

“Because you have to take me out of here, because this psychopath has kept me kidnapped for over two years, and he tortures and abuses me, and I’ve already suffered three miscarriages, and I can’t take any more...” Jack realized he had lost. The Doctor would never believe him. The Master was infallible.

—Please... —it was all that Jack was able to articulate. His legs failed and he sat on the floor, shaking.

—Please, what?

—Don’t go, Doctor... Don’t... leave me... here.

—Why, Jack? Aren’t you at ease any more?

Jack felt he was beginning to cry. He feared going crazy, even more than he had already become, with all he had been through. He feared that his mind will finally break into pieces.

—No...

—Okay, I will not say anything more because I have no words, Jack.

Jack’s eyes widened as he trembled non stop. But the Doctor was also trembling, though with rage.

—Doctor... —Jack said with a weak voice that wasn’t anything like his.

—DON’T YOU DARE TO SAY MY NAME! —the Doctor screamed and Jack flinched. You’re no longer anything mine... You’re a damn... whore…

Jack sobbed and looked away. This couldn’t be happening.

—You couldn’t resist fucking a Time Lord? IS THAT, JACK? LOOK AT ME!

The captain obeyed, accustomed to follow orders in recent months of constant torture. He bit his lower lip hard, his eyes were filled with terror and tears flowed incessantly.

—You lacked a Time Lord in your collection... And now you don’t like it? Now you’re fed up, is he tougher than you thought?

The Doctor had lowered his voice and looked almost conciliatory. Jack couldn’t stop crying. He was terrified.

—Well, you’ll have to put up with your lover. Of course, you will never put a foot in the TARDIS. You’re too... dirty.

The Doctor spat the word, stood and turned his back to his former partner. Jack felt the nausea coming up his esophagus and actually something got broken in his mind. The Doctor wasn’t going to rescue him, wasn’t going to help him. The Doctor had believed the other Time Lord’s lie. For Jack, it only remained an eternity beside the Master. An eternity of pain, of slavery. An eternity to conceive and miscarry inviable hybrids. An eternity of deaths.

When the doctor left the room, Jack started vomiting.


End file.
